


Embers

by squeaklings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heroic BSOD, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaklings/pseuds/squeaklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for S3 finale, "End of the Beginning."]</p>
<p>Lost among friends, Jaune dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> The RWBY finale hit me very, very hard. This was me trying to work out my feelings, but I'm not entirely sure I succeeded.

_“Jaune.”_

_Her lips were warm against his, soft despite the fierceness of the kiss. He held her close; never wanted to let go even though he knew he had to. The sounds of battle were a distant, dull thrum in his ears, and they were needed._ She _was needed._

_She pulled away, and that was when he saw the cracks, the subtle lines along her skin like the fragile veins of leaves. They were everywhere, growing deeper with every passing moment, and he knew she was leaving, going where he couldn't follow._

_“Pyrrha!”_

_He reached for her, and her mouth moved silently as she broke apart like the embers of a dying fire. Particles floated around him in a somber dance, their light dimming until he was left alone in the dark and silence, the only sound his screams as he scrabbled at the empty air in a vain attempt to save her, to bring her back to him._

_“Pyrrha! **Pyrrha**!!”_

“Jaune!”

He wakes in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as the world comes slowly into focus around him. Ruby crouches before his bedroll, her eyes wide in panic.

“Jaune, what's wrong?”

“I'm...” He covers his eyes with a hand, and when he brings it away he's smiling gently. “Just a dream. I'm ok.”

Ruby doesn't look convinced, but he surges to his feet and stretches nonchalantly. “Go on and sleep. I'll take watch.”

“Jaune, you can--”

“I'm fine. Really.”

She purses her lips but then nods and gives a tiny wave before going to the other side of the small campfire to lie down. Jaune sits facing away from the flames, but no matter how he tries his eyes won't adjust to the darkness, and the world remains blurry.

He's had the dream a hundred times. There's no pain anymore, no deep pit of loss that threatens to consume him. There's nothing but a vast, empty numbness deep in his heart.

But still.

Still, he cries.


End file.
